Going Home
by Kathryn2
Summary: Janeway is dying of a 21st century cancer. She has decided that she wants to spend her last days with the ones she loves. Her VOYAGER family and her own family.


Going Home  
  
By: Kate  
  
Genre: Drama (Sad)  
  
Rated: PG  
  
kachinamekenzi_79@yahoo.com  
  
Date: 1-24-00  
  
Star Trek Voyager belongs to Paramount I just borrowed their characters. No pun intended.  
  
I based this story on real life.  
  
Summery: Janeway is dying of a 21st century cancer. She has decided that she wants to spend her last days with the ones she loves. Her VOYAGER family and her own family.  
  
The area is lit up with bright lights . Everyone is there it, is definitely a hospital. The faces surrounded by her all are from her VOYAGER family. Just they are several years older. The faces of B'Elanna and Tom Paris, with their two children Alexander and Nicole. Seven with her Borg eye piece peering into her surrogate mother's eyes. Her husband Harry Kim with their only child, a little girl Melissa. Tuvok stands as straight as ever without much of a tear. Neelix is alone he just couldn't let go of KES. Holodoc is standing with his mobile emitter. chakotay stands next to his wife Kathryn their children hiding behind him. Nathaniel, the eldest at eleven, holds his other younger siblings hands. Lauren, the second youngest at only 4 years old sticks her thumb in her mouth, and Makayla at 7.  
  
"Hello honey, I called up every one they came to visit you."  
  
Janeway weakly opens her obsidian ocean eyes. Her face is pale she looks so weak. She weakly smiles and strokes Chakotay's cheek.  
  
"Where's the baby Chakotay? Is she okay?"  
  
"Natalea is at your mother's and she is find although she misses her mom."  
  
"That's nice to hear. Hello everyone has Chakotay told you everything?"  
  
"Yes, we all raced over as soon as we heard. Dr. Sabin Hasn't told us everything. What is it that you have?"  
  
B'Elanna asks her Klingon ridges rising  
  
"Dr. Sabin says it's similar to 20th 21st century cancer. But it's only a matter of time until my speech is affected as well as my muscles."  
  
"Cancer, I learned from the humans I assimilated that millions of people died from it. A long and painful death. The disease wasn't curable until the mid to early 21st century. It was a horrible disease."  
  
"The treatment faded as the disease disappeared, there isn't knowledge of it in the date base anywhere. We tried the cure they found in 2027 but it failed."  
  
"I'm not going to die any time soon I hope. Dr. Sabin said it could take weeks to months."  
  
"Why did you call us?"  
  
B'Elanna asks  
  
"I could die tonight and I wanted to see everyone incase that happened. But I don't see Naomi where is she?"  
  
"My goddaughter, is on her way she's bringing James and Katie with her."  
  
"I can't believe Naomi is Captain of a Starship at only 30. and James he's such a sweet man. He's very lucky to have her as a wife."  
  
"She definitely followed her dreams. And that precious Katie, she's just like her mother."  
  
Neelix adds with a proud smile.  
  
"It's just to bad Sam couldn't be there for her when she had her. Death is such a curse."  
  
'I remember when Katie was born. Naomi begged the Doctor to let you in the delivery room with James. And you were the second person to hold her. Then the next day you went into labor with Lauren. Naomi and you were roommates for two days." Chakotay says.  
  
"Do you remember what I did when I found out Naomi was going to call her baby Kathryn Elizabeth Weaver, after me."  
  
Janeway replies with a smile.  
  
"I hate to be a party pooper but Kate needs her rest, we'll come back to see you tomorrow at first light. Naomi, James and Katie should be here."  
  
B'Elanna pipes in from behind  
  
"That's a good idea."  
  
"We will return."  
  
Tuvok adds with his usual bluntness.  
  
"As will we."  
  
Kim added  
  
'I think I'm going to stick around, these doctors put their patients on the back burner. Besides I've taken care of Kate for many years. I feel I should be here until the end."  
  
"I want you to be here. As with Chakotay."  
  
Doc nods  
  
The next night the crew came to visit. Dr. Sabin is inside talking with Chakotay  
  
"She's growing weaker everyday. I'm not sure how much longer she has to live. Maybe you should call her family and bring her home."  
  
Sabin tells Chakotay  
  
"There isn't much family left besides her sister and her mother. Her father passed away a long time ago on a Mars mission. She hasn't gotten over that yet. And the others are hr VOYAGER family. Remember several years ago VOYAGER was thrown into the Delta Quadrant."  
  
"Yes, I heard about that. You discovered more species there than there is in the Alpha Quadrant."  
  
"It was the most difficult thing Kathryn had to go through, well outside her father's death who she also blamed herself for. It took years for her to accept she wasn't the reason that we got there in the first place."  
  
"How is she now?"  
  
"Some days she has a difficult time with the subject. But she still gets into depressions for days."  
  
"Try to keep her out of them. When she is depressed her immune system becomes weakened more than it already is. And because of that state now she could get worse before she gets better."  
  
As the doctor finishes a young woman with strawberry blond hair a young child with blond hair is holding her hand. Chakotay turns to the woman and reaches out his arms.  
  
Sabin smiles and leaves the tow of them alone. She walks into his welcoming arms.  
  
"Naomi Weaver! I'm so glad to see you!"  
  
"Hello Chakotay it's nice to see you too."  
  
"Kathryn is going to be so happy!"  
  
"I hope so. This is...Katie, James is looking around for a nearby hotel."  
  
"She is a beautiful little girl. I can't believe she is four already. Seem s like only yesterday she was only a few hours old."  
  
"I know, be honest how's Kate? Does she look Sick?"  
  
"Sometimes, Dr. Sabin has said she's become weaker everyday. He's not sure if she's going to make it any longer. He's recommended we bring her home."  
  
"Can I see her now? Is she awake?"  
  
"Yes, go ahead in."  
  
Naomi, Katie and Chakotay walk in. Janeway is sitting up in her bedroom. The little makeup her family put on covered her pale face. She smiles as she runs her hand through her hair. Everyone runs up to Naomi as Katie approaches her godmother's children seated on her bed.  
  
"Hello Katie these are our children, Nathaniel, Makayla, and Lauren. Natalea is at her grandmother's."  
  
"Children this is Auntie Naomi's little girl Katie."  
  
"Hello."  
  
All the Children say they connected almost immediately.  
  
"Hello. Want to play there are some great toys outside the room?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
As the hugs die down Naomi approaches Janeway she extends her arms to give her surrogate mother a hug.  
  
"Naomi, I'm so grateful you were able to come. How have you been? It's been nearly four years."  
  
"That's what happens when we join Starfleet. I'm fine as I heard you were sick I took a leave of absence from the Armagenon. I wanted to see you so much besides I wanted Katie to see her Godmother."  
  
"She's a wonderful little girl, you have a very special little girl. You were like that when yo were young."  
  
"You were so curious. You wanted to follow me around so you goy the chance of being 'Captain's Assistant' and you were a lot of fun to play Cautis Caut with."  
  
"With your help, all of you, helped me follow my dreams."  
  
"And now you succeeded. You beat me at becoming a Captain."  
  
B'Elanna adds showing a bit of disgust.  
  
"You had potential."  
  
Chakotay remarked  
  
"I just wanted everything to be perfect."  
  
"It was, as well as you could."  
  
"If only I could get out of this hospital, I'm sick of being here. I need to get out!"  
  
Janeway demands  
  
"I am always one step ahead of you. I talked to the Doctor he is releasing you as soon as I sign the papers.  
  
"That's wonderful!"  
  
"Thank you for getting me out of here!"  
  
"We're gong to come and visit you everyday, all of us."  
  
B'Elanna adds with her charms  
  
"Come live with us there are plenty of open rooms it would mean a lot to me and Kate."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Gathering up Janeway's belongings and walking out of the hospital the soft music begins.  
  
Testify To Love  
  
All the colors of the rainbow  
  
All the voices of the wind  
  
Every dream that reaches out  
  
Reaches out to find where love begins  
  
Every word of every story  
  
Every star in every sky  
  
Every corner of creation lives to testify  
  
Chorus  
  
(At Home)  
  
For as long as I shall live  
  
I will testify to loveI'll be a witness in the silence  
  
When words are not enough  
  
With every breath I take  
  
I will give thanks to God above  
  
For as long as I shall live  
  
I will testify to love  
  
(Janeway getting changed and walking with assistance from Naomi and Seven)  
  
From the mountains to the valley's  
  
From the rivers to the sea  
  
Every hand that reaches out to offer piece  
  
Every simple act of mercy  
  
Every step to Kingdom come  
  
All the hope in every heart will speak  
  
What love has done  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
the very next few hours the VOYAGER family has brought in all of their belongings. Nathaniel helped out his family to bring in most of their things. Lauren is asleep as well as Katie and Makayla is looking after her younger sister while she sleeps. Downstairs the family discuss Kathryn.  
  
"How did they find out about the tumors in her brain?"  
  
"Well B'Elanna, it all started when Kate was about seven months pregnant with Natalea. She started having those migraines she use to."  
  
"The ones she had while she was on VOYAGER?"  
  
"Yes, but they were more intense than those."  
  
"She never let anyone know. But occasionally I would see her rubbing her temples when she wasn't looking."  
  
"The doctor took care of them. But when she first had hers about eight weeks ago. She woke up with them. She was in so much pain she had tears in her eyes. The light made her migraines worse. But when she started to get them two or more times a day, the nausea becomes worse as well. She spent more time in the bathroom then with me."  
  
"What made you take her to the hospital?"  
  
"She had a seizure while she was sleeping, by the time she got over it she didn't wake up I was so frightened."  
  
"That's when you found out about the tumors?"  
  
"Yes, I was more concerned with her and the baby and not myself."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I stopped eating , sleeping and stopped working. Well just around the house I was thrown in a loop hole of depression. Thank God for Natalea."  
  
"So she's been in the hospital off and on?"  
  
"Most of the time the doctor's gave her a hypospray of pain medication. But her last CAT SCAN the tumors doubled in size."  
  
"That's when you called us."  
  
"I knew she would want to see all of you before she died."  
  
"When she dies she wants to be with the ones she loves with her."  
  
A few hours go by. All are in the house. The children went outside in the warm gentle summer day.  
  
Naomi is with Kathryn as well as Chakotay.  
  
Janeway opens her eyes.  
  
"How are you? Are you in pain? Do you still have a headache?"  
  
"Relax Chakotay, I'm fine. Naomi how is the weather?"  
  
"Beautiful you should see it."  
  
"I want to go outside. Please take me outside!"  
  
"Sure, let's get your robe. Wouldn't want you to catch anything."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Chakotay reaches out and took her robe from the hook on the bathroom door. He gently lifts Janeway into his arms.  
  
"You are going to love it."  
  
"I'm looking forward to it."  
  
Outside the children are playing with each other. Seven is watching the older children in the swimming pool with B'Elanna. Chakotay places Janeway in a lawn chair as he covers her with a blanket. A few pillows mover Janeway's shoulders and head forward to make her breathing ease.  
  
"It's so lovely."  
  
"Thank you I'll be back later. Naomi will you stay with her."  
  
"Sure we have a lot of things to catch up on."  
  
Chakotay exits and Janeway places her hand on Naomi's.  
  
"Seems like just yesterday you were running to me because you were scared and had a nightmare. Now I'm the one who is scared and hoping that when I wake up it will just be a nightmare."  
  
Janeway tries to hold her tears back but is unable to do so  
  
"My mother was on duty when I had my nightmare and now I am here for you."  
  
"Do you still have the blanket I knitted for you when you were a baby?"  
  
"Yes, But I passed it on to Katie the day she was born."  
  
"I'm going to die soon. I'm afraid my children won't remember me. They are so young. Nate will remember and maybe Makayla but Lauren and Natalea they won't."  
  
"Spend as much time with them as possible. They will try to remember and when Natalea grows older her siblings will tell her about what a special and wonderful mother you were. Look at them play savor every last minute of your life with theirs."  
  
"You have grown into a beautiful young woman. I'm very proud of you."  
  
"Thank you for being here for me after all this time when my mother was on duty and when she passed away. You helped me turn into the person I am today. I love you Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway."  
  
"I love you to Naomi."  
  
  
  
The women continue to talk to each other. The children continue to play and swim. Janeway does as Naomi suggested and she savors every last moment she has on this earth with her children.  
  
You Were Loved  
  
(Flashbacks of only Janeway and Chakotay's relationship)  
  
We all want to make out place in this world  
  
We all want our voices to be heard  
  
Everyone wants to be someone  
  
We all have dreams we need to dreamBut sweeter than any star you can reach  
  
Is when you reach and find you've found someone  
  
You'll hold this worlds most priceless thing  
  
The greatest gift life can bring  
  
You were loved  
  
Chorus  
  
(Present flashbacks last two years)  
  
You wee loved by someone  
  
Touched by someone  
  
Held by someone  
  
Meant something to someone  
  
Loved somebody  
  
Touched somebodys heart along the way  
  
You can look back and say  
  
You were loved  
  
(Flashbacks of crews journey the bad and the good)  
  
You can have diamonds in your hand  
  
Have all the riches in the land  
  
Without love do you really have a thing  
  
When someone cares that your alive  
  
When someone finds there world in your eyes  
  
then you'll know you've found all you need  
  
You'll hold this worlds most priceless prize  
  
The sweetest treasure in this life  
  
If you can look back and say  
  
You were loved  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
(Flashbacks of children from pregnancy to birth with Janeway)  
  
So many roads that you can take  
  
Whatever way you go  
  
Don't take the road alone  
  
Better you should know  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
(Flashbacks of everything at once)  
  
Look back and say  
  
You did okay  
  
You were loved  
  
So remember to tell that one You were loved  
  
Hint:"Beaches" remember that movie that's what I mean.  
  
Note:If you didn't see that movie I highly recommend it rent it today.  
  
Janeway's days are growing fewer every hour. Her headaches gotten worse her motor skills are damaged. She can't hold up her own weight at 100 lbs. She needs assistance to do everything Naomi and the crew are in her bedroom. Lately she's been to weak to get out of bed. Days grow harder for her.  
  
"Hey honey, I love you Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway. Everyone does."  
  
"How are you today Kate?" Naomi asks  
  
"I've been better. It's so nice to have you all here. All of you my VOYAGER children and my family. I love all of you more than life itself. It may get harder for you to see me." Janeway says weakly.  
  
"You'll be just fine. We'll all be fine."  
  
Janeway closes her eyes. Her Children sit next to her. Natalea in her arms feeding She quickly doses off as the officers exit and leave Chakotay with his dying wife in the arms of love her holds her. Children and all. He knew that this was going to be Janeway's final night. She is going to leave him tomorrow before nightfall.  
  
"I love you Kathryn. Our children will not forget you. I promise they were lucky to have you as a mother so kind, so beautiful, so loving."  
  
What Do You Say  
  
Her every breath is weaker than the last  
  
And lately when she speaks  
  
She talks about the past  
  
Her husband knows she tiered of holding on  
  
She just looks at him and says...  
  
Janeway  
  
I want to go home  
  
What do yo say at a moment like this  
  
When you can't find the words  
  
To tell it like it is  
  
Naomi  
  
Just close your eyes  
  
And let your heart lead the way  
  
Lets get out of here  
  
OOOH, what do you sayOOO, what do you say  
  
Janeway closes her eyes and her breathing fades. Her family both have tears running down. It was the end of a special era. No one would ever forget. Janeway passed away shortly before sunrise. Her families were there with her. This was going to be a time they would never forget.  
  
All Characters belong to Paramount except for the children's names' and James Weaver those are mine.  
  
Testify To Love, and You Were Loved belongs to Wynonna  
  
The songs can be found on the Touched By An Angel CD/Cass.  
  
What Do You Say Belongs to Reba McEntire  
  
The song can be found on her So Good Together CD/Cass. 


End file.
